1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a use of naphthalene sulphonate salt(s), under granulated form or as a condensed or diluted solution, and a solution of polyethylene oxide having a molecular weight varying from 1.times.10.sup.6 to 13.times.10.sup.6, allowing for a mixture comprising lignocellulosic particles and an aqueous medium to significantly improve the retention of particles such as fines and fibres, on a wire screen and the drainage of the aqueous medium.
Advantageously, a particles retention, especially a retention of fines and fibres can be achieved for kraft, sulphite (high and low yield), bisulphite, mechanical, OPCO, BTCMP, TCMP, BCMP, hard wood, such as oak, birch, maple, elm, wild-cherry, soft woods such as conifere trees, and TMP pulps and any mix in any proportion of two or more types of pulp.
Application of the invention maybe in the following means:
any washer, thickener, save-all, disc filter or drum PA1 any pulp machine, board machine or paper machine in time PA1 any clarifier or flotation or fibre separation unit in the effluent treatment process, including krofta, posseidon, sedimentation clarifier, but not limited to these; PA1 any equipment used in the deinking process, included or not above. PA1 a polyaluminium silicate sulphate; PA1 a polyaluminium sulphate; PA1 a sodium aluminate; PA1 polyaluminium chloride; PA1 magnesium hydroxide; and PA1 bentonite.
filter in any pulp making process;
production sector;
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, it was known to use polyethylene oxide to improve from a mixture comprising lignocellulosic fines and fibres, and an aqueous medium, a retention of fines and fibres on a wire screen and improve a drainage of the aqueous medium.